Forum:2015 Pacific hurricane season
Future Start Well, since we were all complaining, I decided to make the forum. Anyway, I predict 17 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6''' major hurricanes for the season. You guys can make your predictions on the betting pools. AndrewTalk To Me 19:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : I predict '''19 depressions, 18 '''named storms, '''11 hurricanes, and 4''' majors to form this season. It looks likely that the El Nino will continue. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:09, September 6, 2014 (UTC) : 20-11-5 for this season! :) Strongest storm names? Oh, how I wish Marty/Olaf were strong storms! People would be constantly on the Net making zebra and snowman memes! Or what about Rick? Rickroll? Lol. Enrique Iglesias? Anyway... back on topic, what about ACE units? What is your favourite storm name and why?rarity is best pony 03:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC) IT's ALMOST NEW YEAR IN ESSEX :D but... This means Hawaii will be one of the last years to ring in the new year... GENEVIEVE must be hyper about the new year in Japan. Iselle? One of the last storms to ring in the new year. rarity is best pony 19:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Isis retired Guess what guys, Hurricane Isis is going to get kicked from the list due to the sharing of the name with the infamous terrorist group. She's going to get replaced by either Iola (a different spelling of Lola, perhaps?), Ilene (Dover) or Ivette (an alternate spelling of Yvette, tbh.) rarity is best pony 13:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :That hasn't been confirmed yet. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 23:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It might not be confirmed yet, but it seems very likely it'll be retired due to that terrorist group. --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 00:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Since Ismael is retired for confusion with Israel, this has a very high chance of happening.--Isaac829 01:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : The NHC recommended that the WMO remove Isis from the 2016 EPac list in their recommendations list sent to the WMO in the 37th session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee. You can view it here (see number 2). However, they didn't recommend that the WMO retire Iselle, Odile, OR Gonzalo from the naming lists. It would suck if none of them got retired, especially Odile, that name deserves to go. ''Ryan1000'' 15:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::NHC doesn't usually request retirements unless for political reasons like in this case. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::This doesn't surprise me, I knew the name 'Isis' would have a chance of retirement, after what happened to Adolph in 2001 leeboy100My Talk! 14:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) July 95E.INVEST AOI:ECMWF storm near CPac Although there's nothing there right now, by this weekend, another area of low pressure is expected to form near the CPac's area of responsibility, and it's at 40% for 5 days. Dolores by next week, anyone? ''Ryan1000'' 20:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :this reminds me of Upana in 2000, formed in July too. totally destructive|get hyper! 22:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Upana? Didn't expect that storm to get thrown around. This is the first of another batch of storm the ECMWF develops. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 15:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) 95E.INVEST oh my. 2 invests developed. this one is going to enter the CPac totally destructive|get hyper! 15:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC) 96E.INVEST AOI:ECMWF storm #2 ECMWF has another area forming around the same time as the above. Could not develop due to interaction though. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 15:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) 96E.INVEST this one is behind 95E. could become a long track one totally destructive|get hyper! 15:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC) : This one looks a lot better than the one that's in the CPac right now, it wouldn't surprise me if this becomes our next major hurricane. Pretty typical in July, but it'll still be fun to watch. ''Ryan1000' 20:47, July 3, 2015 (UTC)